Ninja Stats
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Title says it all. Guide to Scarlet Kunai and its sequel Crimson Shuriken, it's info on the characters. 1st up is Kyoko. It's all character info and cool facts, check it out! Rated for listed Jutsu and weapons. It shows how much thought goes into my fics.


**Ninja Stats**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kyoko and the messed up crap I put these characters through. Spoiler warning for my fics **_**Scarlet Kunai **_**and **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Name**: Kyoko (Later Uchiha Kyoko)

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: (Part One) 12-13 (Part Two) 16-18

**Birth** Date: January 28th

**Zodiac** **Sign**: Aquarius

**Blood Type**: AB

**Height**: 157.48 cm (5'2")

**Weight (after her health was recovered)**: 45.81 kg (101 pounds)

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure; Akatsuki; Uchiha Clan

**Team**: ANBU Team 13; Team 7/Kakashi

**Highest** **Rank**: Jounin/Special Jounin (ANBU)

**Classification**: ANBU, S-class, Spy

**Occupation**: ANBU; Spy

**Loyalties**: Konohagakure; Sunagakure (i.e. Gaara)

**Nature/Chakra Type**: Water; Fire

**Jutsu/Weapons (most often used)**;  
Lacerating Heat Bombs (own invention)  
Genjutsu Bombs (own invention)  
Ninja Art: Water Scrying Jutsu (own invention)  
Immaculate Protection Barrier (unique to Kyoko, unexplained. Orochimaru encouraged it)  
Water Clones (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Shadow Clones (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Clone Great Explosion (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Water Release: Dragon Projectile Missile (taught by unknown)  
Water Release: Water Encampment Wall (taught by Hatake Kakashi)  
Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave (taught by Hoshigaki Kisame)  
Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (taught by Uchiha Itachi)  
Sharingan

**Family: **Ikari (father, deceased); Fuka (mother, imprisoned); Uchiha Itachi (husband, former sensei and teacher); Uchiha Mitoko (daughter, newborn)

**Clan**: None (later the Uchiha Clan)

**Background:**

The only child of Ikari and Fuka, Kyoko is the only member of her family to even express interest in being a Ninja. She is also the first of her family to even express a love for Konohagakure.

When she was around the age of one, her parents made a deal with the Saanin Orochimaru. In exchange for large sums of money, they sold the Saanin their daughters blood, obtaining this blood by injuring their daughter. Eventually Orochimaru put a stop to this by taking the blood himself with syringes, claiming that the blood Fuka and Ikari gave him was "dusty." When Kyoko was two, Orochimaru took her to the Konoha sewers where he was performing his experiments while his Sound Village was being created. Kyoko was returned to her parents by Orochimaru when he took Mitarashi Anko with him to the Sound Village, though at the age of three Orochimaru gave a much larger amount of money to Kyoko's parents (who had then become addicted to the amounts Orochimaru would give them for a single vial of blood) in order to take Kyoko with him to the Sound Village, with promises to bring Kyoko back, along with more money.

Orochimaru, experimenting with Jutsu in order to obtain immortality, was working on an elixir which would both allow him to remain in a human vessel for ten years verses the three, and which would restore Kimimaru's health. The main ingredient for this potion, along with various chemicals, was Kyoko's blood. Along with providing this crucial ingredient, Kyoko was used as a test subject for the concoction and was forced to drink it, the result of which nearly killed her.

Meanwhile, in Konohagakure, the ANBU were searching for Anko, and Jiraiya and Tsunade had noticed that Kyoko was gone, along with Anko and Orochimaru. After questioning Kyoko's mother Fuka, they concluded that Kyoko must be with Orochimaru. Both reported this to the Third Hokage. While none of them could figure out why Orochimaru had taken an infant that was not from a clan (especially as he had before expressed interest in both the Sharingan an the Byakugan), Orochimaru showed Kimimaru why he had decided on Kyoko: at only three, Kyoko could radiate a thick layer of chakra and maintain it on her own. Orochimaru expressed fondness for Kyoko, going as far as to set up a nursery and even playing with her.

Along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, Anko had a big part in the rescue of Kyoko. When Anko escaped from Orochimaru and was found by the ANBU, she revealed that Orochimaru had a baby with him. Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly realized that the baby was Kyoko and she was returned to Konoha and her parents imprisoned, though Orochimaru escaped. Tsunade, however, left the village before Kyoko was brought back, and the toxin was only able to be isolated.

While her parents were imprisoned, three-year-old Kyoko was taken in by the Nara Clan, living with Shikaku, his wife, and their son, Shikamaru.

After giving information on Orochimaru, Fuka and Ikari were release and Kyoko returned to them. A few years later, with persuasion from the Third Hokage, Kyoko's parents reluctantly allowed her to join the Ninja Academy, though for Kyoko she had first only expressed the wish to be a Kunoichi as an escape from her parents' abuse.

After just a few months, the Third Hokage sent Uchiha Itachi to train Kyoko to become an ANBU. The reasons for this were, and still are, unknown to Kyoko, but the Third knew about her ability to channel chakra and that she was an immensely fast learner, almost as good as Hatake Kakashi. The third reason was the same reason Kyoko wanted to go to the Academy in the first place: An escape from her parents.

Within a few months, Kyoko had not only graduated from the Academy, but had become a Chuunin and was training both for her Jounin exam and to be an ANBU. Uchiha Mitoko, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, had also realized what Fuka had refused to report to the Medical Nin: the poisons in Kyoko's system had steadily been becoming stronger.

During the second stage of her Chuunin exams in Sunagakure, Kyoko met Hatake Kakashi, who had been assigned to follow her, along with Itachi and an third ANBU, in case her health were to fail her again, though this proved to be unnecessary.

Despite being made Chuunin, her parents were never aware of Kyoko's Ninja rank, only that she was becoming stronger, which caused them to fear her and, most especially, Itachi. Though the physical abuse towards their daughter had stopped when they realized how much time she was spending with Itachi, when they learned that she was also spending time with Kakashi, who was well known for his strength, the abuse began again. After waking up in a puddle of her own blood, Kyoko began to live in the ANBU barracks though she was still not an ANBU. When she returned to her home to recover a few possessions, her father Ikari was waiting for her. It wasn't until the next day that Kakashi was able to find her with the help of Paakun.

A few days later, when Kakashi and the Third Hokage informed Itachi of what had happened, Itachi went to confront Ikari. Ikari attacked Itachi, who countered and sent Ikari to the hospital with severe burns. Ikari later committed suicide by strangling himself with his IV cord when he learned that he and his wife were both to be arrested again, as they had been discovered trying to relocate Orochimaru in order to be rid of their daughter. Fuka remains in prison, unaware of anything her daughter has been through since her arrest.

**Personality**

Though often compared to Itachi by those who knew of her past, such as Hatake Kakashi, the Third Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Uchiha Sasuke, Kyoko is also quite different.

Similar to Itachi, she is very slow to lose her composure, though when openly challenged by Sasuke she would quickly become enraged.

When fighting, she would remain calm unless openly underestimated or if she suspected that her opponent was either playing with her or taking pity on her. She is also very fond of deceiving her opponents into thinking she is weaker than she really is in order to make the fight more interesting. The proof of this would be during her Elimination Rounds, when she only kept her opponent from Iwa at bay until Itachi yelled at her from the sideline to quit playing and be serious, to which she reacted by destroying over half the arena, thus beating a man over twice her age and three times her size.

However, as much as she liked to fool her opponents, she never underestimates them and, like Itachi, prefers to avoid battle. However, she jumps at the chance to spar with friends and has a great love and talent for explosives, even able to create bombs that hold Genjutsu.

She became lieutenant of ANBU Team 13 at the age of twelve and captain at fifteen.

Quiet, calm, and at times a bit arrogant, she lives for her life as an ANBU and is determined to make people see that Itachi is not the only reason she is strong, that she is not weak just because she carries lethal poisons in her bloodstream, and that there is more to her than just a Kunoichi.

**Appearance**

Pale, with bright grey eyes, Kyoko looks rather like an Uchiha, though with distinct differences, the main being the shape of her face, eyes, and nose.

In the first series, when not in ANBU gear, she wore dark grey pants with regulation Ninja sandals, a mesh shirt, and a grey jacket, as well as a bandana forehead protector in the standard blue color, with her hair cropped to her shoulders.

In the Shippuuden series her casual clothes changed to black pants and a black corset over fishnets and arm guards, very similar to her ANBU attire, though when she went to Sunagakure she began to wear some of Temari's old clothing, resulting in Gaara having a dress made for her, consisting of a purple chemise beneath a black dress. This outfit she completed with a bright blue sash, which in reality was a cleverly disguised bomb. Though most often her hair is worn loose and past her waist, the ribbon she sometimes ties it up with it wrapped around a thin chain, able to be thrown and wrapped around an enemy's throat. This, along with her sash, is just one of many hidden weapons on her person. Sai, who helped her once to undress, describes Kyoko as a walking weapon, covered from head to toe in lethal tools. She even goes as far as to strap kunai to her thighs and to her arms, covered by her skirt and loose sleeves, and multiple weapons strapped inside her shoes and in her bodice.

There are several other subtle changes in Kyoko's wardrobe. While the main colors she prefers to wear are black and purple, she wears a short blue kimono with only one sleeve during the trial of the Uchiha Massacre, and later a loose black dress to hide her frame. Later she goes back to the dress Gaara had made for her, along with a set of long black shorts beneath the skirt instead of the previous fishnets.

**Kyoko's Relationship With Uchiha Itachi**

First calling him sensei, Kyoko grew very close to Itachi in a very short amount of time. Not only alike in looks and personality, both were very alike in the way they thought.

Though both were very young (Itachi being thirteen and Kyoko being eight), many of the Uchiha had a bet going on how long it would take for the two to realize that they were not just Shinobi and Kunoichi, but also a man and a woman. Many in ANBU had the same bet, wondering how long after maturity it would take for the two to become married. Hatake Kakashi was the closest to them and knew that Itachi knew, Itachi having overheard his father talking about it.

Though very close, Itachi never confided his mission to annihilate his family to Kyoko, and even went as far as to use the Mangekyou Sharingan on her. In a desperate attempt to create hatred in her for him, he used his Mangekyou Sharingan to bring to the surface her old memories of being with Orochimaru. In addition to this, he begged to Hokage, not only to look after his baby brother, but to tell Kyoko that he was dead and gone.

Later, however, it would be Itachi who let Kyoko know that he was still alive, by finding her while she was on a mission to the Sand. It was knowing that Itachi was alive that made her agree when Tsunade asked her if she could cope with a mission dealing with the Akatsuki.

It was not long after Kyoko officially started her mission with Akatsuki, at the age of sixteen, that she and Itachi met again and, finally, realized that they were not just a Kunoichi and a Shinobi.

The two soon developed a physical relationship; Itachi even sneaked into Suna to be with her.

Though Itachi was annoyed with Kyoko, it was not until she revealed to him how deeply involved she was with Akatsuki that he became angry, knocking her out with his Sharingan and leaving her in the woods.

Later the two would reconcile and Kyoko would do everything in her power to prove his innocence and attempt to save him from himself.

**Kyoko's Relationship With Hatake Kakashi**

First meeting during the second part of her Chuunin Exam, Kakashi and Kyoko did not become friends until after she passed the Elimination Rounds and he took up her training for the Final Rounds, as Itachi was unable to train her daily (unknown to Kyoko and Kakashi, this was because he was meeting with Danzou and Uchiha Madara for the orders of killing his clan).

After Itachi left the village and Kyoko's health recovered, she immediately took and passed the exams to become a Jounin, then began to study under Kakashi. Within weeks she was an ANBU. A few months later, Kakashi left ANBU for the life of a regular Jounin and the two did not meet again for several years, when Kyoko, due to failing health, was assigned a mission with Team Seven.

As time went on, the once-close comrades became even closer, to the point that they viewed each other as each others confidants and closest friends, though, towards the end, Kyoko's mission with Akatsuki began to drive them apart.

**The Relationship With Jiraiya and Tsunade**

Though they do not spend much time together, Kyoko is very close to both Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade favors her over all other ANBU, trusting her enough to send her to Akatsuki despite Itachi being a member. She trusts Kyoko's judgment, and although she refuses to give Kyoko special treatment, she does let Kyoko get away with much more than anyone else, even Naruto. It is implied that Sai approaches her about this, and her answer is that bending the rules and doing things differently is Kyoko's way of taking revenge on the village and, until Kyoko realized that she is doing it on her own, Tsunade will not stop her unless it becomes a true problem.

Though she spends even less time with Jiraiya, Kyoko trusts his every word, going to him for advice and, occasionally, just to talk, though this did not happen as often after her mission with the Akatsuki kept her away for weeks at a time and Jiraiya was training Naruto.

After Tsunade and Naruto, Kyoko was the most effected by Jiraiya death, knowing that it was he and Tsunade who had first realized where Orochimaru had taken her in the first place.

**Kyoko's Relationship With Deidara**

Having met during their Chuunin Exams, Deidara was intrigued when Kyoko managed to use her bombs to defeat his fellow Stone Shinobi in the Elimination Rounds and attempted to sneak up on and attack her, the result being that several Jounin came running at the sound of screams and explosions, though when the smoke cleared the two were laughing and sparring.

Impressed with each others bombs, they formed a fast friendship and communicated frequently through letters and got together whenever possible. When Kyoko joined Team Seven on their mission to the Stone, she expressed deep disappointment that Deidara had abandoned being a Ninja. It was later that day that Deidara was forced by Itachi into the Akatsuki, meaning that Kyoko and Itachi very narrowly missed seeing each other.

Later when Deidara expressed his wish to let Kyoko know that he was alright, Itachi realized who he was talking about and, a few weeks later, forced Deidara to take him to Kyoko while she was travelling to Suna.

After learning that Itachi was still alive, and being assigned by Tsunade to infiltrate the Akatsuki, Kyoko sought out Deidara. After almost a year of slow persuasion, she convinced Deidara to introduce her to Pein. After another two years, she and Pein stuck up a deal and Kyoko's mission of infiltrating the Akatsuki had officially begun, bringing her closer to both her best friend and her former sensei.

**Gaara and Kyoko's Friendship**

The friendship between the Fifth Kazekage and the Fifth Hokage's spy is a very simple one. While Kyoko was in the hospital coping with failing health and having been temporarily removed from ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Village to go to Orochimaru. Passing her room after Gaara and his siblings had come to Shikamaru's team's aid, Gaara heard her tears and entered the room. Kyoko confessed being an ANBU and how she did not know what she would do if she could no longer be a Kunoichi. Gaara listened and, after giving her a few words of advice that had shocked away her tears, the two formed a fast bond, the first bond Gaara had created after those with his siblings and Uzumaki Naruto.

Over time, Kyoko also became friends with Temari and Kankuro, Temari being one of the only Kunoichi besides Haruno Sakura that she gets along with.

Gaara and Kyoko grew close over the years Naruto was away from Konoha and Gaara even began to trust her with many of his diplomatic duties, such that she was even able to go over the paperwork concerning Suna, teach at the academy, and attend council meetings. It is later revealed that Kyoko has her own room in the Kazekage's mansion near Temari's.

**The Relationship With Sai**

Kyoko's relationship with Sai is one of the most complicated. After becoming ANBU, and still coping with the loss of both her sensei and many of her fellow Ninjas' trust (due to her closeness to Itachi), Kyoko met Sai when they were being trained in the arts of torture, something that Itachi had foolishly tried to shield her from. While Kyoko did not know what ROOT ANBU was, she and Sai got along well and eventually began to meet weekly to spar and train with each other. Later, after Sai is joined with Team Kakashi, Kyoko admits to Sakura her feelings of guilt that she did not try harder to help Sai with his emotions.

Before Sai had met Team Kakashi, Kyoko was assigned her first mission that would require "adult content." Luckily, this mission was not a seduction mission, but a retrieval mission, in which she and a Shinobi would be obtaining scrolls stolen from the Fire Temple. Acting as a newly-wed couple on their honeymoon, she and Sai were informed that they could be being watched at any given time. Thus, both completed their first adult mission entirely, giving each other their innocence.

Despite this intimate mission, the two remained close with no awkwardness between them. Later, Sai would be the one Kyoko would confide in about her mission with Akatsuki, and he was the one to help her keep others, including the Hokage, from suspecting her of being involved with any member of the Akatsuki in any way other than that of aloof comrades. Kyoko is able to help Sai open up and even to realize that it is alright to not want to talk about something and that it is okay to say so, while Sai is able to show Kyoko that everyone is capable of change, and that appearance and first impressions can be immensely deceiving.

The two prove to be immensely close, with very little boundaries between them, sharing secrets, memories, an apartment, and even a bed.

**Abilities **

The Lacerating Heat Bomb: A miniature bomb shaped like a teardrop that, when it comes in contact with its target, bursts open with a loud bang and surrounds the victim with miniature, white-hot shuriken that rip apart the flesh, rendering then incapable of escape. Kyoko has used this several times on Hidan when he has annoyed her.

Genjutsu Bombs: Until she obtained the Sharingan, Kyoko had very weak Genjutsu, but managed to create a bomb with smoke that confused the target. There are several variations, the weakest only creating a smoke that seems impossible to get out of, the strongest creating a smoke that causes the target to think they are in immense pain and eventually makes them incapable of performing any Jutsu. Some of these bombs cause the target to instantly fall asleep or to begin hallucinating.

**Ninja Art: Water Scrying Jutsu** : Using enough water to see her reflection, Kyoko is able to find comrades and watch their actions, much like the Third Hokage's crystal ball. This is a very useful Jutsu for her spying, though it takes up a very large amount of chakra. When watching Deidara fighting Sasuke, Konan had to channel her chakra into Kyoko's body so that Kyoko was able to continue using the Jutsu.

**Immaculate Protection Barrier**: When in pain or under attack, Kyoko's chakra will act of its own accord and surround her body with a layer of protective energy or attack whatever is causing her pain. This is both good and bad. While it protects her and even allows her to stop projectile weapons by the simple raising of her hand, her chakra has also turned on others, such as during the procedure to remove Orochimaru's poisons from her body; her chakra began to attack those removing the poisons and even Kyoko's own organs.

**Trivia:  
**1. The name "Kyoko" 恭子 means "mirror" which is a play on the fact that she is similar in looks to those of the Uchiha Clan and also, especially, to the fact that her personality is much the same as Itachi's was before the Uchiha Massacre. In fact, she was questioned repeatedly after said Massacre due to the similarities between the two, in both their personalities and their abilities and it is said that she is very much the female equivalent of Itachi.

2. The first part of Kyoko's name, "Kyo," means approval. This can be connected to what she confides to Itachi: "The only ambitions I've ever had were…to be the kunoichi you trained me to be." This implies that her ultimate goal was always to have her sensei be proud of her.

3. Kyoko later became the captain of Itachi's ANBU team.

4. It's been noted by Deidara that Kyoko greatly dislikes the regular Ninja forehead protectors, instead preferring a bandana or, later, to tie it around her thigh in order to keep her weapons pouch in place.

4. Kyoko and Itachi have similarities that Kakashi has implied to be a bit uncanny, such as having the same chakra affinities of Fire and Water (though while Itachi's strong point is Fire, Kyoko's is Water); their stances for taijutsu are the same; they share a love of sweets cafés and favorite foods; and both Itachi and Kyoko avoid battle when they can help it. Itachi and Kyoko also have the same blood type (AB).

5. Despite their many similarities, and the fact that both will avoid battle if possible, while Itachi is much calmer in battle and does not like to fight, Kyoko lives to spar and can become quite excited and sadistic when fighting, something that Itachi was not able to train her out of and he eventually gave up, seeing that her personality in battle gave her an edge over her opponents, as her sadistic side is hidden until the battle is drawn out or her opponent openly underestimates her.

6. According to Tsunade, Kyoko may have first assassinated a man when she was only seven.

7. Most of the records containing Kyoko's missions with Itachi were unable to be found, possibly either hidden or destroyed by either the Third Hokage or Itachi himself.

8. Though Itachi never told her, the reason all the ANBU told her he was dead after the Uchiha Massacre was because Itachi asked the Third Hokage to tell her he was dead.

9. Kyoko has completed 320 official missions so far: 0 D-rank, 182 C-rank, 128 B-rank, 8 A-rank, and 2 S-rank, 20 less than Itachi. She missed nearly two years worth of missions due to being obtained after the Uchiha Massacre and because of her failing health. Her missions, save a few to aid Gaara of the Desert and patrol missions in Konoha, were put on hold once her mission with the Akatsuki began. Ultimately her Akatsuki mission lasted nearly four years, though she was only actively involved with the entire Akatsuki for two.

10. Kyoko is the only known person to have been "paid for" by Orochimaru to be used in his experiments. All others were either kidnapped or went to him willingly.

11. When Itachi told her that even if they were to betray their loyalties (Kyoko not knowing at the time he was loyal to Konoha, not Akatsuki) that they could never truly be together, Kyoko managed to shock him by smiling and stating that she "knew it from the beginning."

12. Kyoko's Sharingan is not her own, but Itachi's. The forbidden Jutsu used by Pein created a bond between the two, linking Itachi's Dojutsu to Kyoko's eyes. This created a bond between the two that Itachi is still unaware of. The results of this bond are unknown, other than Kyoko obtaining the fully-formed Sharingan identical to Itachi's with his full Sharingan abilities (not including the Mangekyou).

13. Kyoko has two tattoos: Her ANBU tattoo on her upper right arm (male ANBU have their tattoo on their left arm, for gender distinction when masks are worn) and an Akatsuki cloud between her shoulder blades. The Akatsuki cloud was tattooed by Sasori of the Red Sands and was infused with a Jutsu to allow her into the Akatsuki hideout closest to Suna. While Sasori was creating the tattoo, he, Deidara, and Kyoko argued about art. Deidara and Sasori eventually agreed that true art had shown itself to them that day, in the form of Kyoko half naked and covered in her own blood, as the tattoo was done using a kunai. Kyoko also agreed with both Sasori and Deidara on their views of art, though she leaned more towards Deidara's point of view that art lasting only seconds was more beautiful.

14. Kyoko revealed to both Sasori and Deidara that she was not joking when she told Sasori that she would allow him to turn her into a puppet when she died, which suggests not only that she and Sasori bonded quickly, but also that Kyoko expected she would die very soon, either from the poisons (as she told Deidara and Sasori) or from her mission with Akatsuki (a reason that she did not tell them).

15. According to Sai, Tsunade told him that Kyoko holds a deep hatred that she does not realize, towards Orochimaru, the elders, and Konohagakure. However, Tsunade says that Kyoko must figure this out on her own before she is able to work on it. It remains to be seen if anyone else realized this, though it is most likely also known by Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Itachi, as well as to Madara and Pein.

**Quotes:**

1. (To Pein) "…I'm ready. Give me the Sharingan eyes."

2. (About Sasuke) "That idiotic brat?"

3. (To Pein) "I've been the test subject of too many experimental Jutsu. Find someone else."

4. (To Sasori and Deidara) "All I know is I like to blow stuff up and I like to do it my way."

5. (To Itachi and Kakashi during her Chuunin Elimination Rounds): "HA! Did you see me just kick his ass?!"

6. (To Sasori) "If you hadn't been curious…you might have stayed in Suna like a good little boy, Sasori no Dana."

7. (In response to Hidan saying "Son of a fucking whore," among other profanities) "My thoughts exactly."

8. (To Itachi) "I don't think even Tsunade's medical Jutsu could heal what you've done to my heart."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Yeah, I just wanted to do this, it's more of a guide to help, the story. Review, tell me if you want other characters, from any anime that I've done a fanfic for! And don't forget to check my profile for polls and links to pics!**


End file.
